npufandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sommmerjan/Úvaha na téma možné metodiky pro dokumentaci "pitvy" zanikajících staveb
Nástin případné úvahy ve smyslu možné koncepce nejspíše provždy hypotetické metodiky „zánikového průzkumu a dokumentace“ staveb (Pracuje se!!!) Motto: Hlavní dopad by asi metodika měla mít jinam, než na odborníky dokumentující památky již osvědčenými metodami OPD či SHP… Spíše na zákonodárce a úředníky. Podobně jako u ostatních metodik není deficit ani tak z odborného hlediska, ale z hlediska kapacit, technického vybavení, morální i další podpory či obecnějšího pochopení významu zaznamenávaných informací apod. Snad se podaří zapůsobit i tam, kde např. nezávislí aktivisté sbírají dokumentaci, aby ji sdíleli a archivovali co "nejčitelněji" pro nynější i budoucí studium. Zachování informací o ztracených památkách Zanikající stavební konstrukce či architektonická díla mnohdy opouštějí světlo světa v podobě hromad sutin, odvážených kamsi na skládku, případně ponechány osudu postupně ztrácejí kusy hroutících se krovů, opadávajících omítek, propadajících podlah a stropů, prolomených okenních překladů a rámů, což vše vespolek archeologizováno poskytuje výživu bujným křovinám. S průběhem řícení či demontáže mizejí informace o skladbě konstrukcí i jejich výtvarné (ne)hodnotě, konstrukční i řemeslné (ne)dokonalosti. Mizejí z prostoru, z kontextů, přestávají být součástí prostředí, ve kterém spolu s nimi žily a na jejich vliv reagovaly objekty, kterým třeba připadl osud chráněné památky a budou přetrvávat nadále, více či méně systematicky monitorovány a studovány, ovšem ve stále se více či méně vyvíjejícím prostředí a nových kontextech. V neposlední řadě se svým zánikem věci ztrácejí jako součást vědomostí o historii v jejím komplexním pojetí, tedy vč. toho, že se nezařadí mezi studijní materiál pro zkoumání historie umění či řemesel a opory pro precizní hodnocení toho, co přetrvává a „se“ chrání... Tomu nelze v relacích věčnosti zabránit. Nicméně tak, jak se zintenzivňuje mezi odborníky i v širší kulturní veřejnosti povědomí hodnoty souvislostí památek s jejich prostředím nejen v době jejich vzniku, ale i s časem životů, který kolem nich ubíhal, vyvstává jako důležitější otázka vytváření záznamů mizející podoby prostředí i konkrétních objektů a tyto záznamy uložit a užívat v moderním informačních nástrojích. Důležitost záznamů umírajících (ne)památek se může zdát administrativně nevýznamná. Pro odborný potenciál a budoucí stabilitu a míru věrohodnosti oboru památkové péče je však zásadní. Takové dokumenty samozřejmě mají svou nepominutelnou tradici. Přinejmenším od dob renesance se zaznamenává romantické prostředí zřícenin, pro potřeby poznání architektury se přesně vyměřují detaily uměleckých forem i konstrukcí antických zdí, sloupových řádů, kladí, říms, ostění… (Od středověku ovšem patřily k základním ikonografickým motivům jesličky, symbolicky chovající nový život v polozříceném chlévě, obvykle s pečlivě „dokumentovanými“ rozpadajícími se konstrukcemi.) Dnes po staletích vývoje dokumentačních metod disponujeme (tedy, ne všichni) 3D scannery, fotogrammetrickými softwary a dalšími výdobytky špičkových technologií, nejspíše v budoucnu umožňujícími vytvářet virtuální „snímek“ světaběhu. Nicméně nějak podobně, jako se v reakci na sdílení zděděných a aktualizovaných myšlenek budoucí památky právě nyní rodí, očekáváme, že v reakci na potřeby přijde i efektivní systém sdílení dat o památkách. Svým způsobem je do značné míry nahodilé jak to, jaká dokumentace v tomto stavu očekávání případně vznikne, tak i to, jestli bude zachována, bude-li uložena tak, aby ji bylo možné v nějakých souvislostech teď nebo kdykoliv později najít apod. Lze ale vidět důvody pro to, aby Podstatnou část informací o památkách vytváří (nebo vynucuje od vlastníků apod.) systém státní památkové péče. Většina takových dokumentů vzniká jako podklad odborného posuzování investorských záměrů na změnu či údržbu památek. Ale v principu se památkový systém zabývá i dokumentací objektů, jejichž možný zánik se zvažuje (často v rámci rozhodování o případném „vyškrtnutí“ z ÚSKP). Při posuzování návrhu na „vyškrtnutí“ nějaké stavební památky ze státního seznamu chráněných objektů se např. součástí podkladů pro příslušné rozhodnutí zadává vypracování standardního SHP. To zřejmě někdy motivuje úvahy, že se nic neděje, když se dokumentace nebude „řešit“ hned, jak by někoho napadla, ale ponechá se pro lépe vybavené dokumentátory následujících generací, anebo se s ohledem na omezené kapacity pro teď dokumentace odloží naneurčito. Samozřejmě je tu i tradiční proti úsilí o dokumentaci vždy vznášená odzbrojující námitka, že je důležitější památku zachránit, a to tím spíše, že vždy bude sama nejlepším dokumentem o sobě… Dobrá, to je asi jaksi argument. Nicméně ten nakonec platí jen v limitované části případů, protože památky se (podobně jako všechno) během času mění, a hlavně TEĎ mnohé zanikají zcela či při dílčích stavebních zásazích. V tuto chvíli mizejí i se zachytitelnými informacemi, jež tak nikdo nezaznamená ani v budoucnu (a samozřejmě lze zase uspět s námitkou, že toho je pořád k dokumentování okolo dost). Zdá se proto být namístě diskuse kolem otázek, zda lze požadovat, aby se našly cesty, jak takto mizející nenahraditelné informace nějakým zvladatelným způsobem zachytit a jak je efektivně uchovat pro „budoucí“ využití. Určitou paralelou tu samozřejmě může být „záchranný“ archeologický výzkum (ZAV), který se už stal vcelku samozřejmostí pod záštitou myšlenky, že pečlivě provedený a dokumentovaný výzkum „zachrání“ alespoň informace o tom, co při nějakých stavebních či výkopových pracích „muselo“ nenávratně zaniknout. Záměrně se zde nečiní rozdíl mezi stavbou památkově hodnotnou či „bezcennou“, památkově chráněnou či pro oficiální památkovou péčí nezajímavou. Je zřejmé, že v praxi se bude vždy ke stavbám přistupovat různě, dle osobního pojímání hodnoty, ale jistě i podle úředně (s)právního statusu ochrany (je určitá pravděpodobnost, že zanikající úředně chráněná památka bude dokumentována s nasazením určitých profesionálních kapacit; ale nejednou dojde i k tomu, že aktivista bude z osobního zaujetí dokumentovat objekt úřady opominutý s odkazem na jeho malou hodnotu či dokonce škodlivost v památkovém prostředí apod., což má svou logiku v tom, že i o tomto kontextu je namístě zachovat informaci; kdybychom to chtěli přehnat, řekli bychom, že u všech objektů, jež nejsou chráněné, by měl být dostupný výklad důvodů tohoto ne-statusu). Velký význam je přičítán archivaci dokumentace, i když je dosud značně slabá pozornost věnována předarchivní přípravě – tedy kvalitnímu zpracování i správě výtisků i elektronických datových souborů. Ovšem i vytváření nějakého informatického kontextu zaručujícího nalezení dokumentu v náležitých souvislostech je do značné míry v počátcích. Komplexní metoda zkoumání a metodiky dílčích postupů průzkumu a dokumentace Vědecký význam např. pro studium dějin stavitelských řemesel je dosud oceňován jen úzkou skupinou specialistů, nahlížených okolím do jisté míry s přezíráním, zejména ve srovnání s „praktickými“ funkcemi vědomostí pro projektování obnov, distribuci dotací apod. Jednotlivé přístupy se pak víceméně zbytečně vzájemně napadají pro subjektivismus přístupu apod., ačkoliv by komplexní IS mohl umožnit klidné soužití všech relevantních dat i jejich různorodých uživatelů. Nicméně požadavky na srovnatelnost a „objektivitu“ metod dokumentace památek vedly k reglementaci zejména v podobě vydávaných metodik (jimž se pak dostávalo i politické podpory v podobě certifikace ministerstvem kultury; trochu paradoxně pak působí, že nikde není poruce seznam takto zavazujících postupů – ale to je jiné téma). V posledních letech vzniklo snad už deset metodik, které se více či méně detailně a v různých souvislostech zabývají postupy SHP a OPD (od drobných památek, přes obytné městské domy až po zahradní architekturu, od urbanistických kontextů po inventarizaci nejdrobnějších součástek staveb). Vedle podrobného popisu způsobu terénního zkoumání a dokumentace, archivního výzkumu, přístupu k hodnocení památky a vyjádření k jejímu dalšímu ošetřování a individuálně pojatých výběrů hodnotných prvků i značně obecně specifikovaných námětů pro způsoby uložení elaborátu ovšem jednotlivé metodiky stále směřují k uzavřenému typologickému (účelovému) vymezení svého tématického záběru, obvykle nějak zadaného, zpracovaného bez větší konzultace v odborné komunitě. Obecně lze říci, že rozdělení oficiálních metodik dokumentace a výzkumu památek na jednotlivé obory (podle typů objektů či jejich součástí apod.) má svou logiku, protože ohled na funkční, konstrukční i výzdobné specifické jevy je nepochybně oprávněný. Přesto se v rozsáhlé sadě metodik řada popisovaných postupů opakuje (někdy s drobnými obměnami). Protože však „pokrytí“ zkoumaných typů staveb není souvislé (z hlediska specifičnosti je zřejmé, že chybí např. metodika zkoumání továren), postrádáme i nějakou „supermetodiku“, specifikující okolnosti zkoumání souhrnně a odkazující na dílčí vodítka (ale k tomu bude třeba se zase vrátit jindy). Mezi nimi by mohla mít své místo i metodika pro evidenci, zkoumání, prezentaci a archivaci vědomostí o zanikajících objektech jakéhokoliv druhu. Metodiky dokumentace staveb a jejich částí jako systém? Tyto metodiky by měly tvořit jediný systém, a to jak z hlediska sběru dat, tak i při správě posbíraných informací. K tomuto cíli snad bude co nejdříve vše směřovat. Do té doby ovšem má význam pokus upozornit na samostatný význam dokumentace stavby při její demontáži, rozkladu, hroucení apod. Spíše netušený význam dokumentace věcí při procesu jejich zanikání Význam dokumentace zanikajících věcí si sice dovedeme představit mnozí, ale snad lze předložit aspoň pokus o metodické „nalinkování“ postupů, možná s vyhlídkou na budoucí vypracování oficiálního dokumentu, ale také – a snad co nejdříve – na prosazení povinností jak pro dokumentátory, správce dokumentace, investory i dodavatele stavebních aj. prací. Podrobnost dokumentace by měla odpovídat stupni povědomí o významu detailů a souvislostí. Tomu by tedy mělo odpovídat i kapacitní a finanční zajištění. Vzhledem k tomu, že víme o tom, že se detailnost výzkumů zvyšuje a musíme předpokládat, že tomu tak bude i nadále, měly by být zaznamenávány i skutečnosti, které se v současné době jeví jako málo podstatné. V požadavcích na veškerou dokumentaci památek bývá velmi zdůrazňována potřeba jakési „kompletnosti“ formálního rázu. Zdůrazňují se identifikační údaje na titulním listu elaborátu, uvedení všemožných archivních podkladů využitých při práci apod. Prakticky se nesetkáme s výraznou preferencí akutního zpracování fotografické, popisné a kresebné dokumentace v terénu. Přitom ve srovnání s ostatními podklady jde rovněž i primární pramen, který by měl v první řadě vzniknout za jakýchkoliv okolností. Je nutné, aby byl identifikovatelný a využitelný v nejrůznějších odborných aj. kontextech. Obecné priority zánikové dokumentace Hlavní cílem je zachycení těch informací, které za normálního stavu celé stavby vůbec nejsou viditelné. Tedy např. dokumentace konstrukčního provedení zdiva, stropů, otvorů, armatur a výztuží atd. Takové informace nejsou z velké části dostupné ani při zpracování „upouštěcího“ průzkumu provedeného metodou nedestruktivního SSHP, přičemž jsou ale rozhodující pro poznání dějin objektu, ale i typologických aj. souvislostí jeho vzniku, provozu a změn. Typická je často zcela nezastupitelná možnost vyhodnotit stavivo – jeho „kompaktnost“, druhotné užití materiálu, cenných architektonických článků zaniklých staveb či jejich částí apod. Vzniká např. možnost dokumentovat zásahy při minulých funkčních změnách objektu, za normálního stavu naprosto neidentifikovatelných pod povrchovou úpravou. Související priority Ve chvíli zanikání objektu mohou být omezeny další jinak povinné náležitosti standardních průzkumů a dokumentací (SHP), jako je archivní rešerše či průzkum historické ikonografie. Je vhodné preferovat přístup, že ZPD je primárně cestou k zachycení pramenných informací. Samozřejmě je ideální, když navazuje na předchozí vědomosti. A to už ze základního důvodu, aby se vyloučila duplicitní akce, pokud již odhalené části byly dříve zkoumány v rámci OPD apod. K tomu je ovšem základní cestou údaje o veškerých dokumentech v nějakém maximálně snadno ovladatelném a velice přehledném IS bez odkladu zpřístupňovat. Je potřebné evidovat místo uložení trosek, případně jejich druhotné využití v jiné stavbě (část stejného objektu, jiná budova), zavážce, navážce, lapidáriu... Priority v kapacitní tísni Zpracovatel usiluje o vytváření a archivně „udržitelné“ zpracování maxima dokumentace takové, aby i při nejzákladnější stručnosti (přiměřeně rozvinutý popis fotografie) byla srozumitelná, zpětně přesně lokalizovatelná, využitelná v jakýchkoliv kontextech. Velký význam mají měřické snímky aj. typy dokumentů schopné pozdějšího vyhodnocení. Proto je třeba velkou pozornost věnovat lokalizaci dokumentů a co nejkvalitnějšímu popisu. Detailní snímky by pokud možno vždy měly navazovat na komplexnější záběry, které by např. zlepšily vyhlídky na budoucí začlenění k dalším dokumentům při vytváření 3D či plánové dokumentace apod. Zpracovatel počítá s možnou postupností akce a se zapojením dalších dokumentátorů. Tedy může být výsledkem vhodně propojený sled jednotlivých fotografií s potřebným popisem, stejně jako více či méně komplexní elaborát (možná ideálně jako „skládačku“ souborů s popisem, propojených se souhrnným komentářem). Pozornosti by se mělo dostat opět i formátu html (xml) už i proto, že by pokud možno měly být výsledky dostupné on-line. Lepší něco, nežli nic? Instruktivním příkladem pro závazné a nepominutelné provedení akce ZPD je odstranění nestabilního objektu či jeho částí při hrozící havárii. Co jen dovolí podmínky bezpečnosti práce v kombinaci s osobním nasazením, je třeba dokumentaci pořídit. Povinnost k tomu zajistit podmínky by měla být uložena i úřadům, které by měly vlastníka rozpadající se či demolované stavby přimět, aby si k tomu přizval kompetentního specialistu. Na tuto naléhavou potřebu by proto měli myslet zákonodárci a vykonavatelé (stavební a památkový zákony). Samozřejmě by v žádném případě nemělo dojít k tomu, že bude příslibem či uskutečněním ZPD argumentováno ve prospěch likvidace památky či jejího ponechání bez údržby. Tomu by měly bránit vhodně upravené právní podmínky i přístup instancí (tedy jejich přísnost i pomocná ruka). Vždy je třeba opakovat, že je potřebné disponovat místem, kde bude možné srozumitelně zjistit, jaká dokumentace k objektu již existuje (a není proto třeba ji tvořit opakovaně – např. zaměření). Dále by na tomto místě mělo být možné vložit odkaz na vlastní nově vytvořenou dokumentaci. Pokud možno by mělo být možné (např. po jednoduché registraci) takovou dokumentaci do archivního systému přímo vložit. Dále je potřebné naléhat, aby zákonodárce myslel na to, že jsou prostředky na takové dokumentace účelně vynaložené a hledal cesty, jak pro jejich vytvoření podpořit vlastníky, ale zejména samotné průzkumníky (proplacení nákladů a prokazatelně vynaloženého času na zpracování). Časová a profesní náročnost Měla by být podrobněji a na komentovaných příkladech charakterizovaná v metodice. Adjustace, archivace Jak technicky adjustovat? Časté jsou problematické „výstupy“ v podobě „wordových“ dokumentů s vloženými obrázky, „vytištěné“ ve formátu PDF, současně snad tištěné několikrát na běžný papír archivně nespolehlivými tonery. Zmiňované metodiky se touto stránkou archivní „udržitelnosti“ prakticky nezabývají. Obvykle se spokojí s mnoho neříkajícím upozorněním, že je třeba elaborát nějak archivovat u oprávněné instituce. Technická rozrůzněnost tak nabývá ohromujícího rozpětí. Bohužel se nepodařilo natrvalo rozvinout před lety vcelku prosperující a vlastně nekomplikovaný projekt ukládat elaboráty SHP aspoň v jednom výtisku do NAČR (Martin Ebel). Tato nejednotnost jen podporuje komplikace při dalším využití informací. Podobně i v rámci památkové digitální evidence (MonumNet; MIS, Památkový katalog) vytvořené sbírky informací z oblasti OPD či monitoringu stavebně-technického stavu nejsou přehledné, ani vzájemně propojené. Data v digitálně sociálním chaosu přibývají na internetu, ale neslyšíme ani apely z kompetentních míst na adresu památky fotících nadšenců, aktivistů pro záchranu památek, ale i zpracovatelů vědeckých a výzkumných projektů, aby hledali cesty kooperativního udržitelného zpracování dokumentačních elaborátů, a to zejména těch elektronických, které bez standardizace budou časem ve stále větší míře ztráceny. Otázky jejich nalezitelnosti v budoucnu a operativního sdílení dnes jakoby nikoho moc nepálily ve chvíli, kdy skončila dokumentační akce předáním práce investorovi, ukončením lhůty udržitelnosti projektu. Asi se počítá s brzdým dynamickým rozvojem digitální archeologie. Kam tedy s daty reálně? To je nad mé síly komentovat – co je vhodné, udržitelné… Zpracovatelé dokumentace se často pro její ukládání a zpřístupňování rozhodují do jisté míry intuitivně, podle nějakého doporučení, vedeni osobními pocity ze snadnosti či komplikovanosti obsluhy různých „aplikací“ apod. Zřejmě zcela minimálně berou v potaz možnosti data nějak kombinovat s produkty jiných lidí, daty institucí apod. (Ověřoval jsem řadu různých fotobank, ale to je asi na jinou diskusi…) Nelze přitom pominout další typy dokumentace či jejího záznamu, které postupně pronikají do rutiny a nabízejí další možnosti porozumění. 3D vizualizace. Video. Audio. CAD/GIS/BIM... Poznámky na okraj (Jen úvodní "teze". Připomínky jsou vítány!) Přehledu by asi mohl obecně pomoci registr demolic s odkazem na dokumentaci v rámci IISPP? Bez vazeb na agendu stavebních úřadů se tím však asi nemá cenu zabývat. Stejně je aspoň po nějakou dobu využívat destrukčních situací a dokumentaci uveřejňovat, aby byl postupně širším kruhům odborníků i dalších dotčených osob stále zřejmější význam takového uchování informací. Důležitá přitom je součinnost, aby se co možná přehledně ukazoval rozměr problematiky. Volba konkrétního postupu by měla vycházet z existujících a co nejpřesněji odhadnutých časových možností. Velmi často ovšem musí být okamžité. Cílovým stavem přitom musí být předání maximálního rozsahu dokumentace, kterou bylo možné zpracovat v existujících časových podmínkách, při nepochybné jednoznačnosti identifikace dokumentované věci, určení polohy snímků apod. Co největší pozornost je třeba věnovat začlenění informací do kontextů. Používat v popisu správnou terminologii, pozorně volit klíčová slova. Nutná je lokalizace v GIS (GPS). Informace o vytvořené dokumentaci má být zařazena i do „soupisu“ dokumentů snad v IISPP, nějakém systému NAČR nebo pod. Zatím je toto ovšem čirá iluze.) To je potřebné z několika důvodů. Musí být snadno ověřitelné, že dokumentace vznikla, aby se mohl vyvarovat opakované akce, kdo by případně stanul před památkou s cílem znovu ji dokumentovat (anebo se mohl zaměřit na detaily, které předešle byly opomenuté či nepřístupné). Rovněž je to cesta k zapojení poznatků do typologických, územních či jiných systémů informací, a tím zkvalitnění vědomostní báze vůbec. Dokumentace má být ukládána do centrálního úložiště (bohužel však v panující snad dočasné situaci asi kamkoliv) v co „nejprůhlednějších“ „formátech“. Pro některé složitosti typu 3D vizualizace je asi nutné užít příslušné typy (PDF…). Ale pro základní typy (text s obrázky) by se mělo přednostně jednat o html s odkazy na připojené obrázky v maximální kvalitě (ideálně *.tif, realisticky co největší *.jpg bez komprese). Z takového souboru je vhodné spolu s náhledovou fotografií vytvořit verzi *.pdf, a tu uložit na vhodném místě paralelně, pro případ havárie prvotního úložiště, ale i pro usnadnění vyhledání. Je vhodné se postarat dle možností, aby dokument nebo odkaz na něj byl k dispozici v centrálním památkovém informačním systému (pokud možno i v případě, kdy se nejedná o kulturní památku ze zákona). Přitom je třeba nacházet rovnováhu mezi množstvím a rozsahem dokumentace a její zvládnutelností v dostupné kapacitě. Vysoké nároky na rozsah, kvalitu, popis by neměly vést k tomu, že se dokumentace nedokončí. Zásadně podstatné je vytváření vazeb mezi dokumenty, protože v dramaticky narůstajícím obsahu internetu již rapidně klesá šance na nalezení individuálně relevantního obsahu pomocí standardních vyhledávačů. V zásadě nejsou k dispozici žádné standardy. Dokumenty neshromažďují plošně památkáři, individuální příspěvky asi nezajímají ani Národní archiv apod., o jejich systémové vazby se pak vlastně (krom už snad až mýtizovaných metadat) asi nezajímá nikdo. V rámci časových možností by se vážní zájemci o tuto problematiku měli zapojovat do diskusí, v článcích, na sociálních sítích, na konferencích by se měli dělit o zkušenosti a názory. Vzájemně by měli vždy hledat dohodu a vyjadřovat si podporu při prosazování realizace konkrétních akcí. Měli by koordinovat své postupy a vždy apelovat na instance, aby pomáhaly vytvářet pro dokumentaci prostor. V cílovém stavu by v zásadě měl zákon ukládat vlastníkům i stavebním firmám pořízení dokumentace v rozsahu úměrném hodnotě objektu i jeho vývojové členitosti. Nikdy však nemá dojít k tomu, že by s odvoláním na zastupitelnost objektu dokumentací byla usnadněna cesta k likvidaci (rekonstrukci) apod. Ale to si nejsem jistý, že by se dalo plošně jakkoliv obstarat. Zpět k věci… Metoda ZPD není vlastně ničím novým, speciálním. „Technicky“ plně navazuje na standardy SSHP a OPD. Její nástin však má upozornit na existenci jedné z fází existence památek, té, v níž je dostupné extrémní množství poučných detailů historických staveb (což jsou vlastně všechny), ale v níž již památkový systém ztratil o dokumentaci zájem, protože ji nemůže využít pro další administrování péče, když již není oč pečovat… V této situaci je také důležité dbát na to, aby byly záznamy co nejlépe dohledatelné (když už je nelze vkládat do nějakého sdíleného otevřeného informačního systému, jelikož neexistuje). To jim poskytne jednu ze základních hodnot, protože se mohou stát srovnávacím materiálem pro ochranu zachovaných objektů a mohou se začlenit do zdrojů pro historické výzkumy, přesnější poznání typologie a pro vzdělávací programy. Exkurz 1. Německo Benjamin RUDOLPH: Dokumentationen vor Abbruch – Handhabung und Anforderungen im Land Sachsen-Anhalt, in: Denkmalpflege in Sachsen-Anhalt, 15, 2015, č. 2, s. 42n. V posledních letech je státní památková péče konfrontována s novým fenoménem – požadavky na demolice či neřízeným zánikem registrovaných památek. Vedlo to k novému přístupu k dokumentaci památek. Změny se dotkly jak „garantů“, tak i složek „SHP“. Na jedné straně je samozřejmě nutné litovat ztrát na památkové substanci, ale současně byl přijat morální apel zachytit to, co je možné o organismu stavby zjistit vlastně jen v momentu jejího rozpadu či demontáže. Je v tom ovšem obdoba OPD v průběhu oprav, kdy rovněž (možná méně nápadně) postupným změnám objektů dochází k mizení informací v nenávratnu. „Nabízí se“ tak závazek zachytit maximum informací, které jinak dosud ve spoustě případů mizejí v nenávratnu. Přestože nejspíše existují nějaké statistiky demolovaných či zanikajících památek u nás, nejspíše nejsou z tohoto hlediska výrazněji reflektovány. V Sasku-Anhaltsku (asi nejen tam) je stanoveno, že před demolicí památky může památková instance nařídit povinnost památku dokumentovat. To se asi děje i u nás, v nějaké míře. Prioritou přitom ovšem většinou je požadavek na pořízení takové dokumentace, která dovolí správně rozhodnout o povolení či zákazu demolice na základě z dokumentace vyplývajících informací o hodnotě památky. Zdůrazňují se požadavky na dokumentování nejrůznějších detailů svědčících o vývojovosti památky či jejích cenných prvcích. Nicméně dokumentace a průzkumu se vyžadují případ od případu – nejde tedy o nějaký obecný „objektivní“ závazek. S tímto pojetím ovšem souvisí představy o uložení informace do „složky“ daného objektu, bez „tlaku“ na obecnou využitelnost informací pro studium typologie apod. Lze v tom spatřovat skutečnost, že instance památkové péče zatím poněkud opomíjejí „podružné“ výzkumné významy dokumentace, nepodstatné ve srovnání se závažností o rozhodování o objektu samém. (Asi už stěží srozumitelná v tomto stadiu může být úvaha o zpětné vazbě v tom smyslu, že přeci i praktikující památkáři volí své přístupy na základě dosud existujících informací a podle toho, jak i jim byly zpřístupněny; tím je ovlivňováno i obecné vnímání toho, co památkáři vynucují na vlastnících či dalších orgánech státu.) Nepříliš pohodlná bude otázka financování. Právní a správní otázky zde ponecháme stranou. Prověření dodávané dokumentace se ovšem soustředí na to, jestli je text rozdělen do příslušných kapitol a zda je fotografická dokumentace profesionální, jak případně předpis požaduje. Detailnější požadavky bývá obtížné zdůvodnit, a případně financovat. Exkurz 2. Most Matěj SPURNÝ: Herci díla zkázy. Demolice starého Mostu a role památkové péče, in: Zprávy památkové péče, roč. 76, 2016, č. 3, s. 251-264. S. 263: „Památkáři, archeologové a je zastřešující instituce tak mohli v době bourání Mostu… alespoň s částečným úspěchem vymáhat plnění podmínek, za nichž byli kdysi přinuceni s likvidací historického města souhlasit. Vedle trojstranné dohody… se jednalo o několik desítek konkrétních dokumentačních akcí… Situaci komplikoval spíše poněkud nepřehledný stav, kdy se jednotlivé instituce a úřady… ve svých záchranářských podnicích různě předháněly a překrývaly, přičemž jim chyběl společný koordinační orgán.“ S. 264: „Umírající město bylo zkrátka jedinečným objektem, na němž si humanitní a společenské vědy mohly vyzkoušet techniku vlastní jinak zejména biologii a medicíně, totiž pitvu.“ Nicméně mostecké memento a nepochybné úsilí pro dokumentaci mizejících hodnot nevyznívá do podoby nějakého výrazného a reálného poučení, ze kterého by plynulo systematické rozvinutí reálných činností. Prakticky nic ze shromážděných informací není veřejně dostupné (v článku by se na to také asi odkázalo). A ani nějaký systematický postup při shromažďování dokumentace památek do praxe zavedený nebyl. Nelze sice vyloučit, že aktivní projekty monitoringu stavebně-technického stavu památek či OPD, nebo různé projekty dokumentace ohrožených objektů bez náležité péče takové výstupy sice mají, ale ty netvoří nějaký veřejně zjevný systém. Category:Blog posts